The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Geum plant named ‘Cosmopolitan’ characterized by single to semi double flowers of creamy white and red. The new Geum was the result of a breeding program taking place in Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The selection of the new plant was due to its' unique and multi colored semi double to single flowers that have creamy white petals edged in red. Asexual division have been the means of reproduction. The intial division propagation has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2009. The new Geum has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after dividing over 60 two year old plants resulting in over 600 divisions from 2009 to 2011.